City at War, Part 2
"City at War, Part 2" is the second part of the three-part episode (forty-first) of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on March 20, 2004. It is a loose adaption of the 13 issue "City at War" epic that ended the original volume of Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) Secondary Characters *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) *Karai **Short Karai aide **Tall Karai aide *Mobsters **Mob Boss (David Brimmer) **Baxter Stockman (Scott Williams) **Weasel (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Foot Clan **Foot Ninja **Foot Elite *Purple Dragons **Hun (Greg Carey) **Dragon Face (Cedric Leake) **Spike **Two Ton Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Michelangelo: There's an old saying that "no good deed goes unpunished". Well, we thought we did a whole lot of good that time we eliminated the Shredder. And... that... other time we eliminated the Shredder. And... the time after that. Am I forgetting one? The point is: now, with Shredder out of the picture, the Mob, the Foot and the Purple Dragons are all duking it out for control of his empire. So, instead of making things better, we actually made them worse. No one felt more responsible than my brother Leo. And no one felt less responsible than my brother Raph. Still, we had to do something. So, we tracked down the reminiscent of the Foot's rundown flophouse. We were about to take them down when this big, honking robot shows up and starts shooting up the whole place! So much for our good deed. Plot Synopsis ---- Open with TMNT having saved themselves from the imploding warehouse by hiding behind a support beam. Leo and Raph argue and Don tells them to continue their fight later - right now they need to get to safety. The guys leap out from under the falling walls as their protective girder shatters. As soon as they get solid footing, Baxter Stockman's assault robot emerges from the wreckage and attacks nearly every one in sight. The robot then turns it's attention to an oncoming bus and fires at it, causing it to crash. Most of the passengers escape immediately, but one does not and Leo rushes to help the man. Raph gets agitated because Leo will be seen by the humans, but Leo scolds that an innocent life is at stake and enters the overturned vehicle. A man inside is trapped under some sheet metal, which Leonardo lifts. The man asks what the ninja is, and Leo simply claims that he's a part of the fellow's imagination - and that he took a pretty hard blow to the head. The Turtle helps the man out of the bus and then rejoins the battle against the robot. Cut to inside Karai’s lear jet. Her assistants hand her a laptop computer, which she uses to view a video of Leonardo. Back in NYC inside Purple Dragons’ HQ. Dragon Face is in the center ring, riling up the troops by telling them that they'll soon prove to every one that they are not just about of dumb street punks. The thug is then interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hun. Dragon Face claims that he's the leader of the Dragons and Hun isn't in charge anymore. This causes Hun to leap down from the rafters and casually pummel Dragon Face. Hun reclaims his position as leader of the gang and promises to take them to the top of the food chain -- in honor of Shredder's memory. On the streets, the battle with the mechanoid continues. Raphael jumps into a vacant bus and fires it up, intending to crash the vehicle into the robot. Unfortunately, the 'bot is prepared and opens fire on it before it gets close. The bus rolls over and crashes. Leonardo hurries to rescue his brother. Raphael and Leonardo continue to argue as Raph struggles to free himself. The robot ignites spilled fuel from vehicle… the trail of gas heading directly for the bus’ gas tank! Don yells for his brothers to get out of there - now! The bus explodes, but the Turtles managed to save themselves just in time. The robot continues to attack, forcing everyone, including the Foot and Turtles, to take cover. Don spies some broken electrical cables and tells Mike to lead the robot in his direction. Michelangelo and some Foot Elite Guard get the mech to chase them - once it steps into a large puddle of water, Donatello drops the cables in and the power short circuits the 'bot. The Foot then immediately turn on Mikey, who starts running away. Raph and Leo want to help their brother, but suddenly two more robots appear and open fire! Inside a truck nearby, the Big Boss mobster and Baxter Stockman watch the battle, both happy with how their partnership is working out. Meanwhile, Mikey is being chased through the rooftops of the Big Apple. Mike has eluded all but three of his pursuers, but manages to escape them by hiding in some laundry that's hanging on lines to dry. Karai's plane lands in a New York airport, and both she and her aides exit the aircraft. Karai is dressed for battle. Cut to April and Casey unpacking boxes in the newly renovated building housing her "2nd Time Around" antiques shop. Jones is helping O'Neil when Michelangelo shows up out of nowhere, scaring the woman, which causes her to drop a tray of antique dishes. O'Neil gets angry with her ninja friend and asks what he's up to. Mikey explains that he's running from the Foot - and April gets even more upset because she just got things fixed after the Foot blew up her old place! Mike feels embarrassed and prepares to go, but Casey wants to join in on the fight, so he grabs his vigilante gear. Jones asks for April's keys to her van, but O'Neil is reluctant to relinquish them. Casey says that in that case, he and Mikey will just hang out with her. April gets the point and tosses the keys to Jones, and he and Mikey head out. April watches from the doorway and whispers, "Be careful." Cut back to the warehouse/robots/ninjas scene. The Purple Dragons line the top of the buildings and aim their arsenal of weapons at both the TMNT and the Foot. The Dragons manage to destroy one of Baxter's robots, thanks to Hun's bazooka. Seeing this, Big Boss and Stockman decide that it's time for a hasty retreat, and Baxter starts the truck and takes off - right into the path of the one remaining assault-bot! Stockman notes the irony as the mech opens fire and causes the vehicle to crash. Hun tries to kill the Turtles with a bazooka, while Leo and Raph still continue with their ongoing argument. Up pulls Michelangelo and Casey in April's VW. The other three Turtles pile into the van as Hun fires after them, fortunately missing with each shot. Leonardo takes the guys to a water tower that he's set up as a temporary base of operations. Raphael and Leo renew their argument. Outside, the group is being spied on by one of Karai’s top aids, who plants a bomb under the tower. Raph and Leonardo's argument then comes to a head, with Raph vowing to leave the group for now. As the fiery Turtle prepares to leave, the bomb explodes in an instant. The TMNT land on their feet on the rooftop below, but Casey bounces hard - fortunately he is not hurt. Karai and her two aides then appear, weapons drawn. Karai states that she wants to talk, but Raphael is angry and he attacks, despite Leo ordering him not to. A fight erupts between Karai and her two aides versus the Turtles and Casey. Karai nearly slays Raph, but Leonardo intervenes and a battle between the two leaders soon takes place. Mike, Don and Casey all take on Karai's assistants, who outmatch our heroes. The battle isn't going particularly well for anyone - Karai kicks Leonardo to the ground and Raph renews his attack on her, but she evades him easily. Karai then leaps towards the fallen Leonardo, but before she can strike, he kicks her, sending her flying. Leo stands over her fallen body, and it appears that the Turtles have won - but Karai was only playing possum, and she kicks Leonardo to the ground yet again and then leaps onto his chest, her sword at his head. Karai threatens to kill Leo unless the others back down and listen to what she has to say...! Quotes *''Leonardo:'' (To Raphael) "Oh, yeah, 'cause'' you’re'' the level-headed one who always fights for honor when it's convenient!" *''Michelangelo:'' "King size bedding: a ninja's best friend." *'April': Whoa-ho-ho! Michelangelo, you're telling me that you ran into my my new shop just after it was blown up by a bunch of Foot ninja because you're being chased by a bunch of Foot ninja?! *''Karai:'' "We will talk; with or without your leader. It is your decision!" Trivia *Michelangelo references Captain America saying "Captain America, eat your heart out." when throwing a garbage can lid at some Foot Ninjas. *When Karai threatens to kill Leonardo, it is similar to when Shredder did the same thing in the first movie with having Leonardo pinned to the ground by their enemy. Gallery * City at War, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E15 City at War Part 2 External link *"City at War, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes